: The primary aim of this application is to develop new, fundamental state-based capacity for occupational health surveillance in New Hampshire. This will lead to focused efforts to identify priority occupational safety and health conditions in the state and to target prevention efforts accordingly. Objectives: 1. Establish New Hampshire Occupational Health Surveillance Program within the Office of Health Statistics and Data Management of the Division of Public Health Services utilizing existing data sources in state and federal public health and labor agencies, public and private healthcare provider data, and academic institutions, and create a single repository for combining these data into valid, reliable and useful surveillance information. 2. Establish and maintain an advisory committee to obtain stakeholder input and to identify relevant state specific issues and priorities for state surveillance. 3. Participate in the Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance meetings and workgroups. 4. Collect, analyze, and interpret surveillance data for as many of the national occupational health indicators as possible using existing data sources. Address the utility and limitations of existing databases for collecting and analyzing occupational illnesses and injuries. 5. Identify priority occupational safety and health conditions in the state and recommend prevention strategies. Work with key stakeholders and partners to implement these strategies. 6. Disseminate data on the magnitude of occupational injuries and illnesses identified from analysis of key OHIs. This will include trends, emerging issues, high risk occupations, industries, and worker populations, and industry sector information that can be used to inform priority setting for the state and under NIOSH NORA (National Occupational Research Agenda). 7. Establish continuous performance review (evaluation) of the accomplishments and impact of the surveillance program and prepare annual report to the public by NIOSH sector. 8. ldentify objectives and approaches for enhancing the NH OHSP. Demonstrate link to prevention activities. 9. lntegrate activities with existing NH public health surveillance systems (ABLES, Poison Control Center, NIOSH NOMS and Electronic Medical Records at Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center.